Harry Potter in a New World
by australianfanfic
Summary: When harry defeats voldemort, another war soon erupts and he is forced to make a life or death decision. Stumbling on to this strange new world, he struggles to get used to a world with highly advanced technology. But with the aid of his team Jane, John, Alice, Tiberius and Tayler they just about make their way while stumbling on Jedi, Sith, Mandalorians and more war.
1. Prologue

**I have wanted to get this idea on fanfiction for a while now so here it is. All is explained in the prologue as well. Have no fear about my other story that is my priority.**

**Prologue**

Once I would have killed to have a normal peaceful life working as an Auror and raising a family with Ginny. That was before I was pushed on to be an unspeakable and forced through the veil on an experiment. I never saw my young baby boy ever again and my beautiful wife Ginny, all my friends all the work I put into my world was gone to shit when I discovered where I was next. I had defeated Voldemort with many sad loses but that's war isn't it, in war you do lose people but not to the scale I have seen. After the second wizarding war another soon rose up within the year the war ended in 1999. I was forced back to fight against the new legions of Merlin. Who argue that merlin wouldn't have wanted the bloodlines to become as impure as they have done, with every wizard fucking muggle borns and muggles producing half-bloods. Well with Merlin supposedly backing them, thousands and thousands from all over the world joined their ranks they were more popular than death eaters. They then resorted to the same tactics as death eater's guerrilla warfare as well as open warfare for the first time mostly to attack the ministry, Hogwarts and Hogsmede. They wiped entire muggle towns of the map, who was leading them was a mystery to everyone.

Eventually though, after many near death experiences and single handed I duelled 20 legions of merlin followers after a botched attack on a muggle town wales, I was promoted to an unspeakable. I continued like normal after that stopping the new legions from committing genocide. That was until the ministry was attacked by 1000 legion followers. The unspeakable's John, Jane, Harry, Tiberius, Alice and Tayler were ordered to travel through the veil. We had no choice; it was either that or die by the legion followers.

It turns out the veil was just a gate to a parallel universe, one that was absolutely stunning and one that anyone on earth will ever come to accept. It was inside the biggest city I had ever seen it stretched the length of the horizon.

"Harry, where are we" Tayler asked me.

"Well it's what the muggles call a parallel universe. "I said to her. She understood what I was talking about as all unspeakable's had to know muggle science and history.

Around various buildings that seemed to stretch up in to the clouds were flying cars, there were hundreds of them. Clearly this planet had a large population so they would have to go to the bottom to find a decent place to stay.

As I was the leader of the group I awoke them from their stupors to get moving.

"Guys we need to move, it might look a bit weird standing on a tall building looking around like we are lost."

"Yeah, yeah it's just amazing though isn't it, the ministry has been sitting on that for 100's of years and no one's ever heard of it. Outside those who've been there to see it. Think of all we could've accomplished if we went through here. "John said. He was the smart one of the group. He liked to know everything he could, as a consequence it got him in to trouble with the unspeakable's and he was offered a positon after that.

"Let's Apparate to that smaller building there" I said to all the team, whilst pointing to the building in the distance.

We all apparated and went inside through the stairs at the top of the building. Turns out it was an apartment building. Now I was against this next idea but Tiberius and the rest of the team outvoted me. So we cast the imperious curse on the owner of the building and let us buy an apartment for free that was big enough to hold at least 3 of us, as we could magically expand it anyway. We learned that the planet was called Corosaunt from the neighbour as well. That was a very awkward conversation as well. He thought I was blind drunk which made Alice and Tiberius laugh to the heavens that did.

**That is the setting for the prologue of the story so if you like it I will write more. Hell even if you don't I'll still write it it's just that the updates will be inconsistent.**


	2. Chapter 1: unique and undecided

_**I haven't got any pairings in mind yet but I will keep you updated when I . decide. Now I have struggled to write this because I am binge watching Game of Thrones at the minute so I will do my best. If you like this maybe you should have a peek at my other work on Fan fiction which coincidentally is another Star wars/Harry potter crossover.**_

_**Now I would just like to point out that I don't have any pairings in mind at the moment but there may be casual encounters from time to time. This fan fiction is rated M for a reason so there are adult elements in this as well as violence when the time comes to it. I would advise only those mature enough to read it, read it. See if you can guess which star wars movie a scene below takes place as well. I am altering the star wars episode 2 and future saga to fit my story as well so like it or lump it.**_

_**I will also include a description of each character on Harry's strike team next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Unique and Undecided **_

* * *

As we had set up a base of operations, we decided find out about the situation in the world for example whether there was a war on and if this world had a community of Magic users. I was also keeping my hopes up for seeing my long dead godfather who went through the veil in my fifth year. We had also since tried to find out more of the advanced technology in this universe.

"Harry, I nicked this from the neighbour a couple of hours ago to see if they are any different from Muggle weapons on our world. This one runs on focused, high energy particle beams by using some type of Gas. There are other varities of course but this seems like the most common for thiefs and criminals." said Alice who was the expert in technology muggle and wizard. Her and Tiberius were the experts in everything technology related, magic and muggle. As a result something as simple as this is easy for them. Alice was a pretty much average person being only 21 and 5ft 11 tall and because of all the muscle she weighed 80kg. She had an athletic body, as demanded of an auror but the most interesting quality was her eyes and hair, both naturally as black as the void itself. When she stared at you it felt like she was dismantling your soul. As I was a man the most...interesting quality was her 34B breasts. I thrust those thoughts out of my mind instantly thinking of ginny. Her skin was a medium tanned colour without a blemish or impurity in sight.

"Will you be able to modify them" I said to her trying not to look at her mostly revealed chest and breasts.

"Yes, I should be able to put a cooling Rune on the Barrel and a refilling Rune on the Gas canister and/or power packs depending on which type. I also should be able to make it more potent and dangerous by using a simple focusing lens from our universe for the bolt." She said with a grin when she caught me looking.

"Good do it. You said there was other varities what are they." I asked Alice curiosly, she still had the same grin on her as I asked her the question.

"Well, these weapons aren't actually Lasers, there are some weapons that use lasers but these don't. They either use power packs, Gas and the occasional Slugthrower."

"Ok, be ready to leave in an hour, we all need one of those blasters so replicate it and do those modifications." I said to her leaving swiflty to hide the bulge in my pants.

"Aye,aye sir." Alice chuckled out before walking over to tiberius jiggling her breasts as she turned around and swinging her ass as she walked. For my pleasure of course.

"Sir can I ask you a question" John asked when I went in to kitchen after masturbating profusely in the shower with Alice's body in my head.

"Yes and don't get all formal on me we will be here a long time."I said while gulping down a large glass of water.

"Do you think we will ever get back home"

"I don't think its possible unless we find another Veil but there no telling where the surface of this planet is. I miss my family too so your not the only one we all miss them." I replied to him then walking away for some food.

When I had a bowl of some strange kind of Stew I sat down at the table and started to eat. As soon as I finished I went to check on Alice and Tiberius's progress.

"How is the enchanting going" I said to them as they were hunched over a work bench.

"Well, Harry we have placed a Cooling Rune on the Barrell of the Rifle and a refiling rune on the power pack. We have also applied a weightless charm on the rifle as well as modifications to what it shoots out. Here I'll show you" Alice said before pushing me out of the way and leading me to the practise range.

Alice knelt before an upturned table and steadied the rifle on the edge of the table. She then gripped the rifle with both hands before opening fire on the targets several metres away. When she shot bright blue beams of energy shot out of the rifle and sped towards the target before hitting it dead on the head. She then preceeded to open fire rapidly without stopping at the various targets set up. After five minutes of continiously firing at the targets she stopped and said to me.

"That was the modified weapon Harry and this one I am using now is the non-modified weapon."Alice said and did the same thing as the last weapon only with a slower rate of fire and with her replacing the power pack twice before she stopped. "As you can see, I have improved the rate of fire greatly and also increased the damage done as I have demonstrated. The old weapon also had a problem of oveheating if used to much and I have solved this with the cooling Rune. I have also taken the liberty of upgrading a few more of this worlds weapons.

But the most I am proud of is the swords, as this world has an order of peacekeepers called jedi who wield sword like weapons i have inscribed a lot of improvements to the blades. The first being the durabiluty and the sharpness of the weapon and they will never waver and always stay in top condition. At the present moment this sword could cut through Steel. The second mod is the weightless charm and the third is that each blade is infused with electricity each time you strike someone approximatly 240v pass through to them killing any normal human, all have an everlasting charm on them as well."

"Well done Alice and Tiberius tell the others and we leave in five minutes." Five minutes later on the dot we left the base each dressed in clothes/armour fitting to the enviroment also each with a modified blaster rifle on their backs and sword on the hips and wand in their sleeve holsters. We were all dressed in armour we got of an imperiused trader, we each had a set of armour all made of durasteel which we made sure it fitted us by modifying it with magic in our spare time. My armour was a bright red and gold colour with various runes and charms applied to it. The first was the featherweight charm which ensured If the need ever arised i could get away from my pursuers easily. The second was a custom charm I developed while working as an auror, it enabled me to sense to sense the presence of another magic user withing 1000 yards by giving of warning vibrations. The rest were pretty much standard mods. The rest of my team each chose their own colour as well as mods, Alice's was the most advanced of course.

"Right, we are going to cantina nearthe senate plaza to find work, once we get there I dont want to see anyone drinking. Just talk to the patrons, we are acting as mercendaries or bounty hunters so don't be picky about the type of work." I said to each of the members of my strike team John, Tiberius, Jane, Alice and Tayler before apparating to the top of the building.

After a series of apparations we were finally at the entrance of the cantina. I walked inside as the rest of my team followed.

I walked straight over to the bar whilst the rest of my team scattered around the building scouting the area.

"Glass of your finest alcoholic beverage" I said to the droid bartender when I arrived in front of the bar. A glass of fine bright yellow liquid was dumped in front of me and I handed over a few credits after that. I picked up the glass and downed it in one, then started to look around the room while ordering another one.

A women walked inside the cantina and swiflty disappeared in the crowds at that moment. Two robed men walked in seconds later and looked around the cantina in a hurry before the younger one disappeared in the crowds as well whilst the older walked towards me and leant next to me on the bar and ordered a drink.

He saw me looking at him and said to me "Can I help you" "Yes, well It just looks like you're looking for someone and I saw a woman arrive seconds before you." "That transparent are we, where are you from, I don't recognise your accent" he said to me.

I doubt he knows of earth so no harm in telling him. "Earth, its a planet in the wild space. My names harry, mercandary looking for work, not much work out there. Who are you and why are you wearing strange clothes."

His eyes went wide when I said that and replied "Obi-wan Kenobi, and you have never heard of the Jedi." I noticed someone in the corner of my eye then sneaking up on us with a blaster drawn. So I kept talking with the 'jedi' acting normal until the person gets close enough for my sword.

"No I told you I came from the edge of the galaxy...hold on a second mate" I said to him. Like ligntning I drew my sword and cut the offending persons hand off drawing supprised gasps and sounds of shock from everyone in the cantina including the Jedi. The whole cantina was looking at me before I said to both of the Jedi "I think this is the gal your looking for"

"Yes, thanks friend. Can you come to the Jedi temple tommorow morning, I may have some work for you" Obi-wan said before picking up the handless person with the other Jedi and walking out.

The cantina returned to normal after that and the rest of my team came up to me and I signalled to leave the cantina.

"What was that about" Tayler asked me looking upset that she didn't get any action.

"I have some work at the Jedi Temple tommorow morning, i'll explain the rest at the base." They all nodded before walking in a side alley and apperating back to the base.

"Alice can I speak to you a second" I said to her as the rest of the team were going to bed. She smirked and sauntered over to me very sexily.

When the team were out of view I led her to my room placed privacy charms around it. I then threw her on to my bed and ripped of her clothes while lightly kissing up and down her neck. When I got her bra off_** ...(I'm sure those mature enough can guess what happens next without me going in to detail as this site only goes up to M and not MA)**_

I awoke the next day to find Alice staring directly at me. Kind of creepy to be honest with you.

"Alice, as much as I would like a repeat of last night, we need to go to the Jedi Temple this morning." I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"Yes I know, I was hoping you wouldn't say that though." she pouted and sighied.

"You know you look really cute when you pout" I said to her while I gripped her back and kissed her.

"Your welcome to shower with me though." I said to her I apperated to my bathroom still holding on to her.

Alice went in the kitchen with a scratchy voice and a stinging ass after the shower. She was also limping whilst she was walking. I swiped her tea that she was making as I walked past and I sat down.

Today was going to be a long day, nothing can top last night.

When everyone had breakfast I told them to collect their weapons and armour while I found out where the Jedi temple is from the neighbour.

_**2 hours later **_

After a very taxing questioning and apparating session I was standing outside the jedi temple waiting for the jedi kenobi.

"So, I never actually asked you if you were married back on earth." I said to her as we were walking up to the main doors.

"No sir, I was married to work and god of course, the head of the department of mysterys actually offered me a room there I was at work so much. Well that was until the second and third war then I was posted to guard a muggle miltary base, the entire lot were exterminated like common rats" She said with disgust towards the leigons followers.

"Yeah, that war killed us all and we still didn't even know who was leading them in the end. After all those ops we did to find out as well, its just a shame I suppose and I will never see my baby boy and beautiful wife again" I said to no one in particular. I finished to conversation just in time as we approached the doors of the giant structure that was radiating with magic.

"State your business stranger"one of the guards said.

"A Jedi named Kenobi said to come and see him here."

"Hold" the same guard said before reaching up to his ear presumibly to communicate to his superiors. Minutes of tense silence later the door opens by its self and a guard in the same body armour comes out and beckons for us to follow him. After leading us down that many long corridors and walking past that much rooms that the Jedi temple puts hogwarts to shame, we finally reached a set of big doors leading to what I presume is where Kenobi is. I never expected to be led directly in to the Jedi temple chambers though.

"Aah, Mr Kenobi you said you had work for me" Disregarding the very powerful wave of magic that hit me also the looks the strange assortment of creatures were giving me. The rest of my team Tiberius, John, Jane, Alice and Tayler followed cautiously after me no doubt feeling the wave of power emminating from these creatures.

"Right, you are master Kenobi...The force is strong in them" A strange small green creature said to the Jedi Kenobi and his padawan no doubt as we saw them both last night.

Addressing us a bald Jedi master said to me "We have a mission that we have debated over and with payment of course we would like you to do it."

Now they were talking my language. "I am yours for life for 50,000 credits a month your graces" I said sarcastically, several people in the chamber look like they were about to refuse with furious anger before someone said "Can we trust them though, for all we know they could be working for the sith."

I cut through anyone else and said "Unlike most common street scum Once a contract is struck I follow it. But if you attempt to insult me again you won't like what i'll do next." I couragously threaten the council. Kenobi's apprentice and the man himself just smirk at that as the rest of the council stiffen at that before the strange green creature says to me.

"50,000 credits it is, first your mission is to the planet Kamino with Master Kenobi." It says before a twilek carries on saying.

"Three of you will go with master kenobi Master Kenobi, while three of you will go with Anakin to act as security for senator amidala."

"I assume all transport will be covered then. Master Kenobi will come with me on my ship as it fits my crew properly." I say to the Jedi council

Master Kenobi just nods as do the rest of the council."Right John and Jane will come with me and the rest will go with the padawan. We can depart at sunset tonight on the landing pads here" I say to them.

They just nod so I take my leave with the aim of procurring a ship. I look at the rest of my team and they have the same look as me on my face, why are they trusting us.

When we are in a cantina again in the corusanti lower city about an hour later Tiberius says to me "Don't you find it strange they trust us all of a sudden even though they don't know us"

"Yeah, I do the only thing i can say is to be on your guard, of they try to kill any of us you have my permission to preform the killing curse."

"Yes sir, now how are you going to find a ship"

"That answer lies with the smugglers of the lower citym which is why we are here. We imperiuse someone for the freighter, upgrade it with runes before we leave and make sure it has decent weapons before we leave."

"You make that sound easy" He scoffed.

"It is if you know where to look, for example that rodian over there, he keeps looking from side to side like he is expecting to be caught he's definitly a smuggler. Or those Mandalorians over there, c'mon lets go." I say and walk over to the heavily armoured group of mercandaries with Tiberius and the rest of my team.

"Keep walking strangers" they say to us as we get close.

"Then we have a problem caus I need something fr..."

"Not interested get moving or die" The one in the centre says as they all draw their blasters.

I smirk and nod to all of my team members before a simultanious shout of "Stupify" from our drawn wands emmits in to the cantina casuing everyone to stop and look over.

"GET BACK TO WHAT YOUR DOIN" Tayler shouts and soon enough everyone gets back to what they were doing.

"Take them back to base" I order my team.

"Portus" Alice says quietly to a piece of rope before tying it on the 5 mandalorian wrists sending them back to base. We all apparate back to base to interrigate these prisoners.

Bringing my wand out again I levitate their bodies before setting them on chairs. "_incarcerous" _I chant five times at their unconcious bodies.

"Renervate" I said as my wand is pointed at the leaders head.

He raises his head and stares at me not saying a word before I say "Imperio" with my wand pointing at his head again. "Now, I need a ship and since you are a mercandary I want yours."

"Its in docking bays near jayvers cantina." He says causing a raised eyebrow from me. This ship must be pretty to take up three hangers.

"Obliviate them and turn them in to our soldiers. Post them on our new ship, I have a feeling this is a big ship." I said to my team.

Needless to say I was gobsmacked when I got to the very large Hanger this Was a retrofitted warship. Good thing I chose mandalorians otherwise I would only have a freighter. This had over 100 turbolaser batteries freshly fitted on no doubt with very strong shielding as well with many other arrays of weapondry. The ship its self had no markings on it so that would need to change to the Hogwarts crest but still pitch black. It must take thousands to man a ship like this so lucky the mandalorians stocked it with droids and war droids. From what I understand as well this ship could invade a small planet as it even had a modern day versions of something called a basilesk wardroid and attack vehicles. I fell on my feet with this ship I think. It even has a large hanger bay with 10 fighters and 10 bombers as well as a separate freighter all stocked full with droids as well. The mandalorians would take care of repairing any malfunctioning droids because there were 100 more which we imperiused to be our soldiers. The ship was worthy of being a capital ship from what the mandalorians told me as it was at least 1.5 miles long. The Jedi were in for a shock thats for sure for recruiting such a powerful ally. How the Mandalorians managed to hide such a thing on coruscant is a mystery.

I christened the Ship 'THE GRYFFINDOR' which was in white letters across the hull and the Hogwarts crest was on next to the letters on both sides of the hull.

* * *

**I removed a very graphic scene so not to go against the fanfiction ratings. Now do you see I rated this M. I will be pairing those two up as harry is very needy in this fanfic(if you know what I mean) and Alice just happens to be the same way. Their relationship will progress in the future as harry will most likely never find a way home, although you'll need to read to find out because I might just be lying. **

**Also as I updated this I added a Lot extra for taking out the Sex scene.**

**The next chapter is the Jedi's reaction as well as the mission from both points of view Obi-Wans and Anakin's.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Contact

_**Well I enjoyed writing and fixing up the last chapter so I decided to write more.**_

_**This story is pretty much following The star wars storyline from Harry's point of view. So the events of that episode are still happening but I am not writing any that harry isn't involved in. Might be slightly AU after episode 2 though. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

* * *

Instead of surprising Obi-wan by bringing my cruiser to the temple me, John and Jane decided it would be a good idea to take a shuttle while the cruiser was already in space. I had also with the help of the rest of my team put permanent runes on various weak points of the craft to strengthen it. The shields were left as they were because they were pretty strong anyway and because It was already stocked full of droids and weapons I had to quickly cast the imperius curse on a trader for the food. The ship its self was a beauty and would serve us well for the future, after some magical alteration of course. After getting the ship into space making sure it was properly fuelled, stocked and had enough droids manning it I went down to the Jedi temple after getting over that I was actually in space.

"Master Kenobi, pleasure to see you again. I trust you know where the planet is of course." I said to him whilst shaking his hands.

"Yes it is in this data pad" he said giving me an item. He continued by saying and looking at the craft "I trust you have a ship worthy of space travel"

"Yes Master Kenobi this is merely a shuttle. Now where is your padawan, as my friends here have a mission as well." I said as I pointed to Alice, Tiberius and Tayler.

"Ah yes these two fellows there will lead them to him. The plan for them is to go on Naboo and stay there until the threat to her life is sorted out." I just nod my head and motion for him to come in to the spacecraft.

"Alice your in charge, make sure the Jedi doesn't leave the planet and I will come for you when the mission is over." I commanded to her.

"Aye, aye sir" She said in a cute welsh accent.

Alice's team stepped out and followed the guards Kenobi gestured to before. It was only me and him now as John and Jane were already on the Gryffidor. The pilot of course was a Droid as its what these Mandalorians had used and they are cheaper. If they break I can repair them with a custom spell called shocrú teicneolaíocht and that is what the spell incantation is.

The ship took off from the ground and at unimaginable speeds compared to earth we were in space in minutes soon landing in the big hanger bay. Watching Obi-Wan when he caught a view of my cruiser was funny. I bet he never expected me to have a ship like that. His eyes went wide and I heard a distinct sound of an intake of breath or a gasp.

"Like my ship do you, I won it off some Mandalorians pretty good as well I'm their commanding officer now." I lie to him.

"Yes well it is beautiful" he remarked. "If I may ask why do you need a big ship like that."

I chuckle and said to him "Indeed"

The ship was a sight to behold to the unseen eyes like Obi-Wan who probably had never been inside a ship this big in his life.

"C768 at your service" A protocol Droid announced as we left the ship when it landed.

"I need you to go to take this to the bridge C7 and give it to commander Zemich." I ordered the Droid.

"Come on I'll take you to your temporary quarters." I said to the Jedi once he saw the Fighters and Bombers here. I led him to the crew quarters and into a medium sized room with a bathroom, digital library, living area and bed of course. The walls were a pale teal with a metallic look to them.

"Dinner and breakfast or just whenever you want food is in the cafeteria on deck 3, Your free to move about the ship as you please." I say to him before going around the corner and preforming a disillusionment charm to render my self invisible to watch what the Jedi does. I still don't trust them, they just hired me and that was it. They have no idea who I was apart from that cryptic remark the small green one made. 'right you are master Kenobi... the force is strong with them.' what ever the hell that means, they seem like magic users but they are different. He was just in his room sitting down cross-legged on the floor for over an hour so I just left to go to the bridge.

"Commander have you found the Planet yet. Also how long will it take to get there." I say to the Mandalorian

In a scratchy and gravelly voice he said to me "In a little over 1.3 hours we should be there."

Thinking for a moment before I said "OK I want 6 of your best men in full armour and all your weapons to meet me at the freighter below."

"Yes General" he followed through with my orders by talking through his communicator in his helmet.

The commanders specific armour was that of a Mandalorian supercommado, it was blue in colour with white in the gaps of the armour and I was told that it signalled duty. Figures. He carried a heavy blaster rifle with him at all times, illegally modified of course but I don't care. A big, big sword on his back and a couple of thermal detonators, grenades in my terms. I am still having trouble with all this technology but with Alice and Johns help it was working slightly.

I decided to have a look at what John was doing so I apperated to where I knew he'd be, The alchemy/potions lab. He was a bit of an expert in potions and alchemy. He created potions for just about everything I can think of, as for alchemy well he was a mini Nicholas Flamel. He could actually manipulate the four elements slightly and lets just say gold wasn't a problem any more which is why I had my wand encased in gold because of its mystical and magical properties. As well as alchemy he was also apart from me the most experienced duellist. At the age of 50 he had seen plenty of action and was a master duellist, could even beat Dumbledore if he wanted to. He was above average in height at 6ft 7 and his body rippled with muscles, didn't help that he only had one eye and a huge scar, very intimidating but he is really a soft guy on the inside. He had a short boxed beard with shorter hair going hardly enough to even grab with your hands. It was always straight though, polar opposite of mine the difference is his hair was bright summer blonde. He as usual seeing the practical side was dressed in denim jeans and a lumberjack style padded jacket with steel toe capped boots.

"John hows to work going" I say to him finally

"Fine, just working out how to turn this strange metal durasteel in to gold and reverse the process."

"Hmm, do you know where Jane is"

He scoffs and says "Do you even need to ask."

I roll my eyes and say "She does do other things you know, I saw her eating the other day."

He laughs before saying "Yeah she really is stuck to her work ain't she. So Last night in the base on Corurcant, I felt privacy charms go up right before I heard a muffled moaning sound. Coincidentally you and Alice came out of your room at the same time after more muffled screaming and thumping sounds from your bathroom." He says raising an eyebrow at how my face just turned bright red.

"Y..yeah well I missed Ginny and she was there with her chest practically hanging out all day." I said stuttering slightly.

He doesn't say anything else so I leave in a hurry to find Jane. I find her in her usual place of work and that's a desk. She's the one who tinkers with spells and creates them. With her help we have more than your average witch or wizard in their arsenal. She is working on creating an unlocking spell for electronic locks.

"Hey, Jane how's the work" I say to her.

"Well the works slow but I'll get there eventually." She say in an attractively high Australian accent. She was from the Australian Wizardry school but transferred over to Hogwarts on her 5th year because her parents bought a Quidditch team in the UK. She had a stick thin figure but athletic at the same time, sandy brown shoulder length hair always tied up in a single braid. A small round shaped face and a pale white complexion and skin colour was attached to her face. With me being a man she had a nice fine bust of 34c. She had quite the legs when she showed them off though as she was taller than your average person at 6ft 1 and approximately 170lbs. Quiet the fine specimen really but no I need remember about Ginny, I can't go fucking every women I think is stunningly beautiful.

"Hmm" I say before walking away as I have nothing left to say.

I had nothing else to do then so I left to read up on more advanced runes. The rune I was looking for was one to give you direct access to your magic so wand-less magic is easier, I have been looking for this type of rune since I joined the Auror department. In my pursuit of knowledge I have gained an advanced understanding of the magical nature of runes. As there are many languages in the universe I have installed a translation rune on my self and team so we understand every language which I devised my self.

An hour or so later we finally arrived and I was standing at the bridge with the Jedi.

"So is that your planet." I say to Kenobi

"Yes, the person who tried to assassinate the senator has weaponry from here. A Kaminoan sabre dart, so he must be working with the natives." Kenobi deduces

"Well I suppose we'll see when we get to the capital. Commander prepare a shuttle with 6 of your best men. The Gryffindor can land on the moon called Korasa. By the looks of it there is an abandoned base there set up a temporary base there whilst we are on planet, Tipoca city." I say while I am consulting the local systems map.

Kenobi doesn't say anything and follows me to the hanger where we swiftly take off and proceed down to Tipoca city below.

When the shuttle lands the Mandalorian guard exit first three on either side as me and obi-wan walk between them.

"Very loyal aren't they. Never thought I would hear someone so young leading a small clan of Mandalorians" Obi-Wan remarked.

"We serve the general until we die." A commando to the right of Kenobi says.

I chuckle before making sure my occlumency shields were up and lying "Yes well I killed the previous leader and they made a pledge to serve me as is our tradition. Just so happens I inherited the Gryffindor as well." I say perfectly before I see a look of understanding cross his face. I am making out that I am Mandalorian and next I say.

"Mando'ad draar digu" In perfect _**Mando'a**_. At the Jedi's confused look I say "A Mandalorian never forgets. That's what they said to me when I killed our leader." The lie rolls of my tongue easily and the Jedi doesn't question it as we walk inside the glass doors.

A native of this planet greets us inside the building and says to us "Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi and..."

I cut her of and introduce my self "I am Harry Potter, Leader of the Hogwarts Mandalorian clan." I say as I make up a name for my new clan and bowing my head slightly in respect.

"I see, welcome Mr Potter, you might be interested to know we have a Mandalorian bounty hunter here by the name of Jango Fett." The strange Alien says.

I look at Obi-Wan before saying "Yes I should like meet another Mandalorian." I say before gesturing to my guards to follow as one of these aliens lead us to him. When we follow the alien we walk past so many corridors and rooms I loose count. Eventually we are led to a set of white doors and we go inside. The alien waits outside, me and my 'clan brothers' go inside. A small boy greets us.

"Yeah" He says and looks at the Mandalorian armour we are all dressed in. I changed my armour to fit as the leader of this clan.

"Dad, some mercs are here." He says over his shoulder, before waving us inside.

A man presumably the boys father walked out from behind a door and looked at us before saying in Mando'a "olarom Vode An" he says directly at me and my 'brothers'.

Speaking in English I say "Hello brother. I heard there was a brother here so I had to check. Now I am impressed a Fett, your family is legendary."

He gestures for us to sit down and we do. He leans forward and says to me "Yeah, What clan are you from"

"I killed the last leader and renamed it to Hogwarts. I also have a cruiser and a nice job working for the Jedi."

His face crinkled in disgust at the mention of Jedi. "Something wrong with the Jedi Mr Fett."

"No they're hypocrites that's all"

"What Job you working now. I heard a rumour from the Jedi that someone was trying to assassinate a republic senator."

I caught the slightest flicker of a lie before he said "No, the cloners here pay me a nice fee to keep me here."

"Cloners"

"Yes cloners, they are using me as a template for some kind of army."He said to me.

I frowned at that, very suspicious that the natives were expecting the Jedi all of a sudden and they are cloning an army. There is a larger figure involved behind the scenes here. "Well I think..." I was interrupted by the door opening and the Jedi walking in.

"We are ready to leave Mr Potter" Kenobi said.

The alien called Taun wee then said "I trust your stay was satisfactory."

"Yes, its good talking to a brother. Welcome to join me any-time Fett. You too Boba" I said to the Mandalorians.

When we were outside it was raining heavily like it always is and Obi-Wan said to me "Did you find anything out about them" As my guards were going in the shuttle.

"They are creating an army, a past Jedi did it from what Fett said and he is the one involved in the assassination attempt but there is a larger plot involved. You go inside the shuttle and wait for there I am going to find out more."

"Here take this and out it on his ship."He says and I take it from him before walking away. When I was out of site I disillusioned my self and apperated to the Fetts ship.

He was loading up crates on the ship so I threw the tracker on a inconspicuous place and went back to Kenobi.

"Done, now lets go back to Korasa and the Gryffindor."

1 day later, above Geonoosis.

"General, the Fetts have landed on a planet called Geonosis. Should we land or monitor the situation."

"No Just send Kenobi down, we'll be there if he gets in trouble."

"Yes sir." The Mandalorian said.

* * *

_**Next chapter is Harry going in for the rescue and helping the clone army when they arrive. **_

_**See you then. By the way I highly recommend you check out this person stories they are really good.**_

_**ProfTEntee.**_


	4. Chapter 3: War

**Thanks guys for the reviews. Now I will take occasional scenes from the star wars movies so here is a disclaimer. This chapter harry unwittingly gets dragged in to the clone wars. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or anything to do with star wars or harry potter. **

**By the way I have changed Chapter 2 at the end if you notice, the number of Mandalorians on the ship I mean this ship is pretty big so I thought that I would have the numbers to fit in it. **

**By the way guys Harry in this chapter is pretty focused on what he is doing and not taking much notice of what's going on around him, you'll see anyway. Now Harry is really getting in to character with him saying he is a Mandalorian so don't complain. I am not happy with this chapter, it sounds so dull and boring but I'll fix it up when I have time. **

**Harry does get a lightsaber in this chapter but it'll be a while before he knows how to use it properly. Before you go off I made it a red lightsaber, there is no universal rule saying that Jedi can't use red crystals, Adi Gallia even used one once. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: War**_

* * *

_**Geonosis, in orbit**_

Kenobi had since gone down to Geonosis to investigate, if he gets caught we'll rescue him. Currently I am looking at a Book on animagi. I had never learnt how to become one, it was a difficult art and one I was never good at, that was Hermione she was good at everything. Two nights had passed without contact from the Jedi. I had detected a long-range communication from the shuttle Obi-Wan was on but I was unable to see where it went so it was now a waiting game. I am worried about him but I don't know what do to so I am just waiting here.

I was brought out of my thought by a Mandalorian running in to my personal quarters.

"Sir, Sir we have detected the senators ship, It just came out of hyperspace and Is requesting docking clearance." The soldier said rather shakily.

"Yeah OK, I'll meet them personally. Tell Jane and John to meet me there."

"Yes sir." He said left the room, I grabbed my weapons and wand and followed him out. As I was walking there I met Jane.

"Hi Jane, Hows the work been" She looked at me and smiled before saying.

"Hello to you sir, the first time you talk to me in two days and you ask me again how my work is going. Got nothing else to talk about have you." She says whilst my face is bright red with embarrassment.

"I was never a social person, I have only known you guys for 3 months, not much time for talking Jane."

She says jokingly "Whatever" Before walking ahead swaying her hips from side to side. I thought internally damn what was it with women and me they seemed to be all over me before arriving at the docking bay to find the senators ship with Anakin, Tayler, Tiberius, Alice and the senator herself. By the looks of it, it must have sweltering hot where they had been because my team had a heavy tan on them.

"I thought you were supposed to be on Naboo, you were left strict instructions by the Jedi Council." I sternly said to them.

Alice spoke up before the young Jedi had a chance, "He was having visions of his mother sir of her dying, so we left to go to tatooine where she was and he found her dead." Alice summarised before the senator carried on and said "We received a transmission from Obi-Wan, he has been captured and we need to rescue him Mr Potter, he is our friend." She pleaded. I nodded my head at Alice's explanation as I would do anything to go back in to the past and save my parents.

"The council won't like this but fine I was hired to help Obi-Wan so yes OK then. I have 20,000 war droids on this ship fully armed and I have over 10,000 Mandalorian soldiers as well as 500 Basilisk droids,upgraded to fit modern standards 2000 Heavy missile tanks and with the capability of getting them all down here. Mostly droids run this ship any way well 40,000 of them anyway. I also have orbital bombardment packages on this ship with many ion cannons, most of all though I have over 300 pilots and 500 marines for boarding and the fighters. So yes we are ready if a battle arises." When I finished everyone was staring at me with wide eyes before Anakin said.

"I am glad your on our side."

"Yes well, let's go otherwise Obi-Wan might get in to even more trouble." I said to them Directing them back on the senators ship.

"You drive" I said to Anakin and the senator I learned be called Padme.

As we took of and left the hanger bay I said to the Senator "By the way senator what is your name, Master Kenobi just called you senator."

She raised her eyebrow at that and looked behind and said to me "Did he, well I am Padme Amidala, ex queen and current senator of Naboo."

I nodded my head and Padme went back to driving the ship so I turned my head to Tiberius, Tayler and Alice."So why are you so heavily tanned, did you not put sunscreen on" I joked at them.

The three of their faces soured when I said that and Tayler told me "See how you would like it on a planet with two suns and entirely covered by a desert." Me, Jane and John laughed at her reaction.

"Well at least you got some sun, all we did in England was stay underground." She just scowled at that and everyone laughed again at her reaction.

* * *

_**(I didn't really know how to do the factory scene and court from the script so I just skipped it)**_

_**1 Hour Later...**_

* * *

"Some Rescue" Obi-Wan said as me, my team the senator and Anakin were chained to the pillars by the natives of Geonosis.

Anakin growled and started to respond but I interrupted him and said "Don't worry I managed to call my army here"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and said "Army"

Tiberius said "Yes army, we have over 30,000 droids and Mandalorians"

"I thought you led a small clan Potter"Obi-Wan said

I smiled and said to the Jedi "You never know who you can trust Master Jedi"

The sound of arena doors opening drew our attention towards there and an all manner of creatures came out. From what I understand one was a Rancor, Nexu, Acklay and five more I have never seen and they are coming straight for us. Luckily I still had my wand on me as it was hidden on the inside of my thigh. I used a wand-less banishment charm and reached for my solid gold coated wand. I looked at my team and they were doing the same. I cast a banishment charm with my wand on the both Jedi's chains silently and John did the same to the Senator. The Jedi and senator all looked at me with wide eyes. They didn't have a fucking clue what I just did no doubt.

"Stay behind us" I order the Jedi's and the senator. They immediately comply by standing behind us, I looked at the creatures again and said to my team "I authorise the use of the unforgiveables here boys and girls. Cast as many as you can to kill these creatures." They immediately comply and I cast the killing curse for only the second time in my life by saying "Avada Kedavra" simultaneously with my team.

The rancor and other four unknown monsters suddenly dropped , their screeching and roaring instantly died down. I look up at our judges and executioners, the old man has a look of shock on his face whilst I see a 'brother' Fett and his son up there as well as some unknown ones.

Then 6-7 destroyer droids roll out from the arena doors but we fire blasting hex's before they unfurl.

Suddenly over 200 light sabres light up all around the arena and one figure fell from where the old man was, he gets up and runs over to us whilst we kill the other three creatures.

"Master Windu how good of you to join us. My small army will be arriving momentarily."

He raises looks at me before igniting his purple lightsaber and saying "So will the republics we just need to hold out." Ahh the clones I thought.

Thousands of droids flood out of all arena doors and the Jedi run forward and kill and destroy as many as they can. Two Jedi run towards Anakin and Obi-Wan and throw two lightsabers to them.

"Sir can we join the battle." Tayler says sounding excited.

"Tut, yes I suppose but watch yourself and the rest of you." They all cheer and walk forward casting spells and curses of all sorts before I go to the brandish my wand and say "détruire la terre et les gens" It is the most powerful explosive spell I know and it knocked and destroyed five droids. "Confringo" I cast at a B2 battle droid. The droids instantly explodes and I successively cast a "Bombarda" directly at a shielded round Droid that can roll in a ball, the spell hit the shield but didn't do any further damage. I cast a more powerful "Confringo" at the Droid again but still does nothing, the shield falters but nothing else. I am forced to duck and dive to my right as the droid fires twin blaster cannons at me. I quickly conjure up a brick wall strong enough to take the blaster hits.

I look around me and see a dead Jedi on the floor, his lightsaber is a few feet away from him, I bring my wand up and point it at the lightsaber and say "Accio Lightsaber".The lightsaber zooms towards me and I catch it. I touch a red button and a deep red plasma like blade shoots out I stare out in surprise at it, It feels impossibly light, yet easy to manage. I can feel the brick wall failing so I peek up and see over 16 droids this time, a couple of those big silver ones, the thin ones with the blaster rifles and the shielded ones, but there's 3 of them this time.

Thinking over a plan quickly I cast a strong "Protego Maxima" on the front of the brick wall and lean over the wall slightly and cast "bombarda maxima" five times silently near and around the shielded droids. Their shields fail and they drop dead on the floor before the protego maxima fails and the brick wall crumbles so I run forward with the red lightsaber and slash and hack the remaining droids with both hands on the blade.

I look around at the various Jedi fighting in the arena, Kenobi was slashing through droids and deflecting blaster bolts as fast as I can count. The boy Anakin was defending the senator, who was standing next to a fallen carriage firing her salvaged blaster at many droids. The count of Jedi was dropping though, there were many dead Jedi littered all over the arena floor. I looked around to see Fett jump down on the arena floor with his jet pack. I apparate over to him, wand in hand and say to him "Fett, you don't have to do, this join us there is honour joining your brothers, my army will be arriving here any moment." I took to playing my role as Mandalorian very easily especially when I have a ship with 10,000 of them.

He looks around and at the bald Jedi just behind me before he raises his blasters is interrupted from his attack by my cruiser and 100's more. They must be the clone armies ships I thought. Mostly everyone is looking up as my armies and clone drop ships speed towards the arena before the droids fire on them and beams of blaster fire is exchanged from the clones and my Mandalorians.

They form a perfect circle around the middle where all the Jedi are before I say to him "My ship is the Gryffindor, the massive ship above us. If you decide you want to help us the phrase you need to say is Hogwarts to the commander on the ship. Bring your son as well." Before walking away in to a clone LAAT. It just so happens that the ship I'm on has Alice John, Obi-Wan Anakin and a lot of other people and clones.

"Good save" I say to the clone nearest to me.

"Just Following orders sir."

"Of course you are" I say nodding my head slightly. I look out towards the ground and say to the clone "Drop me and my team of near my forces" I say pointing to my massive cruiser.

"Yes sir" He says obediently

"No need for formalities, you're a Mandalorian brother like me, even if you are cloned. Call me Harry"

"Yes sir, oh and sir you have been given command of an acclimator assault ship" He says again.

I nod my head in thanks before looking out of the open doors again. The battle was absolutely gigantic, there were millions of droids concentrated around the core ships and clones firing on them in a forces of unimaginable numbers, there were at least over 50 of these gunships I was in. Lastly there were my forces, there were thousands of war droids lined up out of the main battle whilst the Mandalorians in their full black, red and gold, yellow or green armour walked of the ramp and off loaded various amounts of vehicles and supplies down the ramp. Then there was the Acclimator, there were thousands of white armour plated clones in perfect formation walking down the ramp, behind them followed the walkers AT-ST's I think they're called. This army the republic whipped up was truly monstrous in size if they just gave me one of these to command.

The gunship landed a fair distance away and I said to the Jedi, "I am joining the battle so contact me If anything important comes up because I have to lead my forces, John and Alice you should come as well." I said while jumping out with my two team mates. "I'll talk to you Jedi when this is all over." I said to them. Their faces all had confusion on them. I can see their questions now, why has he got an army, why is he working for the Jedi, why has he got a lightsaber when he isn't a Jedi and why was he given command of close to 16,000 clones when I am only a hired mercandary.

I didn't want to get dragged in to another war, now I am here though I haven't got much of a choice.

When the gunship took off John said to me "Are you sure it's wise to get in to another war, we lost everything as it was back on earth."

"Don't be a spoil sport John, it'll be fun." Alice frowned at john's concerned words.

"We need to prove to the Jedi we are capable, there is surely going to be a larger war and one we will probably be part of so yes it is wise." I say to him as we reach commander Zemich.

"Sir all troops will be fully deployed in 2 minutes." He says to me as a clone commander walks up to me.

"General, we are waiting for orders we are fully deployed." He says in a voice replicating Jango Fett.

"Right, we need to destroy the concentration of forces around the core ships and the main base, so I need all troops to advance on the nearest core ship. You commander Zemich, lead group alpha and Beta, I'll lead the rest. Basilisks are to be split between assisting me and commander Zemich once these two cruisers are in the atmosphere again. John Alice, Jane Tiberius and Tayler I need you to lead the clones along with the clone commander here." I say to the people gathered around me.

"SIR YES SIR" They all bark out before walking away to their various positions. I go to the group I am leading, they were the Mandalorians dressed in green red and gold armour as well as over half of the war droids.

A Mandalorian gives me a communication device for my ear, my helmet, one of my enchanted blaster rifles and my enchanted sword. So I put the comms device in my ear and out my helmet on, I keep the blaster rifle out to use and put my sword in my holster and strap my lightsaber to my hip and put my wand in its sleeve holster.

"Right soldiers, we need to advance on the enemy base. When we take that we win the battle. Lets go I say as I start to walk forward with my soldiers behind me. I hear a cheer followed by the sound of thousands of soldiers marching, comparable to thunder.

1 ½ hours later as we pass near the front lines the battle is in full swing with cruisers visible above, they resorted to orbital bombing of the enemy units. Basilisk droids were visible everywhere in the skies. When we neared the front lines after an hour and a half march we heard the sound a war in progress with explosions, screams of dying soldiers and constant exchanges of fire between the republic and CIS forces. The enemy soldiers numbered in their millions all over the planet, which gave them an advantage with numbers but the republics forces were far superior with orbital bombings and better training equiped to deal with droid armies.

"There it is" I say to through my comms unit.

"All forces in spread out and wipe out any droids nearby. Assist any clones you come across, I need any and all available units and soldiers to attack that fortress." I say to the Mandalorians and Wardroids. They follow my orders and go in to nearby trenches or advance on the base. I walk with the ones advancing on the base. Hundreds of blaster bolts rain down on my forces from the tower above and droids pour out in numbers from the main door and those damn destroyer droids were there as well.

I Apparate to where they are firing from and shoot them with my blaster rifle, 3 clean shots. I apparate back and bring out my wand, putting away my blaster rifle. Focusing all I can into my spell I cast "BOMBARDA MAXIMA" at the tower destroying most of it and reducing it to rubble. Instantly hundreds more droids come out of nowhere so I bring out my sword this time and put away my blaster rifle. I apparate to the back of the droid group and start to cleave them in half. All the while my soldiers are either blasting them or going in with their vibroblades.

I cleave another thin B1 battledroid in half, repeating the process until I come across and B2 battledroid. So I bring out my wand and cast "Confringo" at its head and stow my wand. My mandalorians aren't taking much casualties but the droids are. After 10 minutes they are all dead, so we charge the base and kill everyone inside. Turns out all the leaders had left so there were only geonosians and droids inside. It was ann easy battle, much easier when no one else uses magic.

"The base is secure sir, we are receiving reports that _count dooku _the enemy leader and a sith has left the system as well as a large majority of their starships, but our marines did manage to disable and board one of them, its sitting ducks now, the clones under your command have also gone ahead and taken out the vehicle bay and enemy deployment area to the east, what are your orders."

That's an interesting development, an enemy capital ship in my small fleet I thought. "since the battle is turning around stand by for orders while I contact the Jedi."

"Yes,sir" he said as he walked away.

I apperated to my ship in the higher atmosphere and went to contact the Jedi in the communication room.

As I activated the comms unit, the image of a variety of clone commanders and Jedi Masters greeted me. "Jedi, I would like to report that the enemy base of operations is secure and the vehicle bay and deployment area east of me has been taken out." I said as I looked at the people gathered. The bald Jedi Master spoke next.

"Good, the battle is over now, we just need to mop up the rest. We need you to take out any remaining starships in orbit." he said as he figuratively staring in to my soul.

"It will be done Jedi" I said. I ended the communication with them at a touch of a button and apperated to the bridge of my massive cruiser which in was now leading the acclimator as a small fleet.

"Lieutenant, what is the status on the captured Lucrehulk" I said looking over to the temporary commander.

"Well sir, all droids are now deactivated and it is hyperspace capable, it only has minor damage to the hull and one of the hanger bays have been destroyed."

"Good, send it to a planet that's safe and abandoned in wild space, we will be following once all troops are loaded up. Get both cruisers to land near the troops and tell them to load up. We need to set up a base of operations."

"Yes sir, the bounty hunter Jango Fett also boarded the cruiser during the battle, we led him in to some quarters."

I nodded and I stood there looking out of the bridge window for hours before I decided on sleep. My Plans were already taking shape, it was just a matter of time before I achieved them.

* * *

Thank you everyone we'll see each other next time. As I said I am not happy with this chapter but I'll fix it eventually


	5. Chapter 4: Battle In Space

Thanks for all the reviews guys and here you go. Also the description of the story doesn't really fit in to the direction I am taking this story in so I am changing it soon. This is just a filler chapter to see what you guys think of me doing all the clone wars TV series, if you want me to write some of this story based on the clone wars review or PM and tell me, otherwise I am just thinking of skipping to Episode 3. Thanks for reading everyone. Some of this might not be Canon but I will try to stick with canon as much as I can(Well, EU canon anyway).

IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY THIS _"nowhere really" _in normal italics and not bold means it is being spoken in Mandalorian.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Setting up**

* * *

_**Previously **_

_**I Disaperated to my ship in the higher atmosphere after that to contact the Jedi. **_

_**As I activated the comms unit, the image of a variety of clone commanders and Jedi Masters greeted me. "Jedi, I would like to report that the enemy base of operations is secure and the vehicle bay east of my position has been taken out." I said as I looked at the people gathered. The bald Jedi Master spoke next.**_

"_**Good, the battle is more or less over now, we just need to mop up the rest. We need you to take out any remaining star-ships in orbit." he said as he figuratively stared in to my soul.**_

"_**It will be done Jedi" I said. I ended the communication with them at a touch of a button and apperated to the bridge of my massive cruiser which in was now leading the Acclimator as a small fleet of two ships.**_

"_**Lieutenant, what is the status on the captured Lucrehulk" I said looking over to the temporary commander. **_

"_**Well sir, all droids have been deactivated and it is hyperspace capable and there are no more star-ships here now. They have all been destroyed." **_

"_**Good, send it to a planet that's safe and abandoned in wild space, we will be following once all troops have been loaded up."**_

"_**Yes sir, the bounty hunter Jango Fett also came aboard during the battle with his son, we led him in to some quarters as you requested."**_

_**I nodded in recognition and stood there looking out of the bridge window for hours before I decided on sleep. My Plans were already taking shape, it was just a matter of time before I achieved them. **_

* * *

_**Now**_

**_En-route in Hyperspace towards Christophsis_**

_**Harry's point of view**_

Ever since that day on Geonosis 3 weeks ago with my troops all loaded up I went full speed to a random planet out of the way of any hyperspace lanes. I used the captured Lucrehulk as well as another Lucrehulk to set up a base of sorts on the ground. I chose this planet specifically because it orbited a massive blue gas giant, it also had multiple moons like this one that supported life. As such I chose an Earth like planet with all sorts of climates and most importantly natural resources needed to build more cruisers and weapons. I don't trust those clones as it is so I am not surrounding me and my crew with them, Its bad enough that the chancellor has sole control over them with executive orders. Thats too much power.

My current base consisted of Two Lucrehulk battleships converted in to a ground base of operations for the war which I unwittingly am a part of. My cruiser was in orbit for the minute with the Acclimator which I still had command of. I was instructed by the Jedi to set a up a base of operations in the outer-rim to try and find local systems and convert them to the republic cause. Little did they know this was my plan anyway. The second Lucrehulk was captured on a raid I made against a separtist base. With that I had a full compliment of Droids, Fighters, Tanks, Landing Craft and everything else carried on those ships.

My old team consisting of John, Tiberus, Jane, Alice and Tayler were ordered to meet up with a republic commando squad on a raid on Mustafar, god knows what the objective was though. The council Ordered me to meet up with Master Yoda to provide aid and reinforcements to Skywalker and Kenobi on Christophsis. Which brings me to where I am currently, in hyperspace.

"Sir, two minutes until we arrive at the destination. What are your orders?" The Captain of my cruiser said to me.

"Aim all main turbo-lasers and auto-turrets at the nearest star-ships and fire at will. Radio the Commander on the Acclimator and tell him to proceed to the planet, get the fighters on anti-fighter operations. Get the bombers to group and attack the capital ships to the right." I said carefully to the captain. Though-out these past seven weeks I had read up all I could on space and battlefield tactics and I am still learning. Its all about logic, the strength of your forces and the postioning of your strongest star-ships as well as knowing your enemies numbers luckily with Admiral Yularen's help we now know this. As such in combination with my Auror and unspeakable training I am now an expert on military and naval warfare.

"Yes sir" he said to me and went about completing his orders.

The view-screen went from the familiar hyperspace view to a planet surrounded by a large droid fleet. The fleet had multiple Lucrehulk's and banking clan comms ships.

"Fire" I shouted to the captain and the nearest concentration of ships was consumed in a hue of blue blaster fire. Evidently the CIS were surprised as they hadn't raised the shields in time before the ship and all the nearest support ships and frigates exploded in a multitude of colours and shock-waves breaking the ships in multiple pieces. The ships next target was a Lucrehulk, those ships had really strong and durable shields so it will take a while before the shields are down.

"Launch all fighters, radio all bombers to concentrate fire on taking that capital ships shields down. Tell the Acclimator he can precede to the planet."

"Yes sir" the captain said in a gravelly voice from beneath his Red and Gold coloured Mandalorian Armour.

I looked to the Acclimator to see it was streaking through space towards the planet called Christophsis. It was swarmed with ARC-170, MNH-77 space superiority fighters and MNH-80 duel role bombers. These were my ships fighters, custom designed Mandalorian fighters. Very fast moving, interceptors specifically designed to destroy fighters and bombers. The MNH-80 are my Mandalorian bombers.

I looked at the Lucrehulk to see thousands of fighters/vulture droids and bombers coming of the Hull and out of the hanger heading straight for the Acclimator and the fighters surrounding it. My fighters shot forward in an attempt to protect the Acclimator. Hundreds of small blaster bolts shot out from the thousands of fighters aimed towards the enemy. For both sides multiple fighters exploded in small balls of fire as fighters and interceptors then started dog-fighting with the enemy.

The bombers sped forward towards the Lucrehulk in attempt to bring down it's shields before it can do any serious damage to my fleet. When the bombers flew there unhindered they launched their payload resulting in a bright blue flash of the enemy shields before it then faded signalling the shields fall.

"Bring us along side the cruiser and fire all batteries on that ship" I shout to my captain.

The engines activated signalling movement, the Acclimators got through the blockade as we had successfully distracted them enough for them to focus on my cruiser. As we approached the ship the bombers came round for another run at the Lucrehulk. 1000 metres from the ship 4 squadrons of vulture droids appeared out of nowhere and fired on the group of 10 bombers with the intent of destroying them. They swerved of just in time as some of my interceptors went in for the attack on the vulture droids. When my cruiser got along side, the whole right side of the ship shook as bright red blaster bolts struck my ships shields. Bright blue blaster bolts, left the auto-turrets and struck the enemy ship, causing multiple explosions and eventually the whole ship exploded as my ship moved away as my cruiser looked for the next unfortunate target.

I turned my gaze over the Master Yoda's fleet to find an Acclimator speeding towards the ground of the planet in similar fashion to mine. The Venators and fighters were at work destroying the bulk of the Droid fleet. The Acclimators had all the troops that were going to reinforce Kenobi and Skywalker so it is imperative they get through the blockade.

30 minutes later with the droid fleet destroyed, my ship lightly damaged along the right edge of the Hull and the blockade broken, we could finally order the troops to the ground. This space battle was my first true test as a admiral/general and I did brilliantly.

"Captain, ready a gunship. Make sure its ready by the time I get there." I said whilst walking out of the bridge. I heard a quiet yes sir before the doors shut.

When I was in the elevator the bounty hunter's son or clone of Jango Fett, Boba came in.

"_Where do you think your going"_ _I say to him in fluent Mandalorian. _

"_To the armoury" He says to me._

"_I told you your too young to use a blaster" I warn him_

"_Yeah well my dad said it's ok he also said that a TRUE Mandalorian trains their children to use every weapon available before they can even walk" he says to me through grit teeth. _

_I roll my eyes before I say back "I told you my clan is different, our young train from when they are military age which is 15. How old are you and what clan are we in, because we certainly aren't in yours are we." I say lightly to the young kid_

_He just looks up to me and ignores me and continues off to the armoury when the elevator stops I look after him and shake my head before continuing towards the hanger. The kid and Jango weren't happy about my rules and were very vocal, but they ignored them anyway. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I'll be back next chapter. Sorry if its a bit short and not much dialogue, I just wanted to do the space battle this or PM and tell me how I did or if you want me to change it and tell me how. I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PEOPLE. Next chapter'll be longer as I intend to do the raid on Mustafar with the rest of harry's team and the republic commando's.**_


End file.
